Doctor Whooves- All For A Muffin
by SupernovaAndHypernova
Summary: The Doctor had never imagined a world with colorful cheerful ponies, or never imagined that if said world was real, that the inhabits could be so moving. He had seen many tragedies before, but nothing could prepare him for the pain of this dimension's secrets. What happens when he find something he shouldn't have, or rather, should've? (WARNING: WILL TURN DARK)
1. Something Old

All For a Muffin

_Something Old _

This was really nothing new, and the Doctor knew it.

This happens all the time, and has had multiple occurrences in his lifetime.

It actually was to be expected. He has gone on numerous quests that began like this, and it gave him chills to think of what will happen this time around.

That didn't stop him from being dramatic, wooping and grinning insanely.

One would imagine that after nine hundred years of being thrashed around in the TARDIS, which eventually took him way off course, The Doctor would be sick of it.

However, he acted like each and every one of his adventures were his first.

And maybe it was this energy that landed him so many companions throughout the years, or perhaps it was the venture itself that captivated could be the thoughts of seeing the universe with someone who had seemed to see and know it all. What is was, he wasn't quite aware.

But right now, he remained companion-less. He realizes that he can't always be someone, but he still longs for someone to be with often. He also regularly wonders why he allows himself to have a friend, because he knows in the end he'll end up alone again. he doesn't age; therefore the chances of him outliving his comrade are extremely high.

At the moment, he was attempting to keep his balance by gripping the TARDIS console as the box shook violently. "Hehehhe!" He laughed as he fell backwards on the floor.

He smiled the whole time, enjoying every second.

As the timelord climbed to his feet, he began to realize that the trip had taken a serious twist.

A little button on the console commenced beeping, filling a loud, shrill noise throughout the room.

The Doctor's wide smile fell as he stared at the button. Above said button, hung a label stating:

_DIMENSIONAL SENSOR _

The timelord knew this was bad news.

In short, the Dimensional Sensor was a Tool used to detect whenever the TARDIS had crossed into another Dimension by releasing microscoping _things _that had the ability to determine the location and report back to the console.

"Bollocks.." The Doctor mumbled under his breathe. "This _Again_?"

This event had only happened once in his lifetime, but that's a long story. (Genderbend!)

He glanced over to a monitor beside the button, which read "Poulenet"

"...Pony?" He asked himself. "What do you mean 'Pony'?"

There was an extremely loud rumble and the TARDIS shook furiously. Before the poor Gallifreyan could comprehend what was happening around him, pain flooded his nerves at his side and his heart(s) rate spiked out of sheer panic. He let out a groan as his legs gave out and fell to the floor once again.

He moved his arm to hold his side, but immediately after the shock, everything went dark in the TARDIS. A quiet moan came from the machine and total darkness was all the confused time traveler could see.

"_Bloody he-_" As he started his curse, he heard a noise coming from the front of the room. It was a loud knock that echoed in the high-ceiling place.

He felt his hearts drop as he stared at the, what he assumed to be, door.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but a painful wave from his side reminded him of his injury and his jaw shut with a click.

And with that, although he couldn't tell it due to the lack of light in the room, he suddenly went unconscious.

…

**What do ya think? This will be a My Little Pony and Doctor Who crossover fanfic. Please review if you think I should continue!~ **


	2. Something New

_Something New _

And then… Blackness.

Nothing…

Just dark…

Until a white light suddenly emerged from the darkness, waking the Doctor up from his unconsciousness.

One moment, he was in a death-like sleep, the next he was in his TARDIS. Or at least, that's what he thought. It was hard to tell in the current environment. Frantically looking around, he could make out the basic outline of the console. He decided laying around was not going to solve anything, therefore he attempted to stand up. _Attempted. _

It only resulted in falling right back into his spot pathetically.

Right away, he could guess something was definitely wrong. _Horribly _wrong. First off, not only did two feet touch the ground, but _four. _His hearts sank.

He tried again.

His back feet made contact with the ground, and as he tried to stand like he had always done, he fell forward onto his front feet as well. He looked down to the feet. Not feet; hooves.

This was the last straw. He opened his mouth to let out a yell, but before he did, he noticed how much shorter he was, even standing properly. Compared to the height of the console, he was usually much taller, but now, he was right under it.

All this was too much. He had changed before, but regeneration was different than whatever was happening now, he knew that.

"Calm down, Doc.." He said out loud to himself. "This is okay, this okay. It's alright, it's just the effects of the dimension. Why are you even worried? Now, be civilized and find your way outside."

He calculated that from the direction of a certain lever he could make out, that the door was to the west. Therefore, to the west side of the room he went.

He found that using 4 le- hooves, was quite easy once you figure out how to move each leg and when, which he already knew. Don't ask why.

He slowly made his way to the door. He lifted a hoof to touch the handle to proceed outside, and gripped it. "How does this even work without fingers…" He wondered to himself. "No matter."

Pulling it open, he walked to the outside area. He held a hoof over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight.

Amazed, he scanned the area; extremely bright and colorful. He was obviously outdoors, in a forest of some type. Stepping out of the TARDIS, he made contact to the warm grass. Now, he could properly see himself. He looked once again at his hooves.

Light brown hooves, and he could see a tie around his neck. It seemed to be the only clothing he had on.

"Enough standing around!"

And with that self- note, the Doctor starting trotting. Although he was determined to find civilization (Because his TARDIS was obviously not working), he didn't deny himself the pleasure of the sunlight and breathtaking scenery. Different shades of green, bright blue sky, and rather strange looking plants.

Eventually, after about 15 minutes of traveling, he was no longer in the forest. In the distant, a town could be seen. He could barely read a sign in front of the town. "Pony…. Ponyville?" He asked.

"ahhh, that makes sense.. The sensor said 'pony'.. Yes.. odd.." He added, and started towards Ponyville.

-Ponyville-

Right off, he could tell there were humans.. Or time lords… Or anything he could ever recognize. He knew that just because he hadn't seen them before, didn't mean they didn't exist, but the inhabitants' appearance was all too similar to "ponies" on Earth, as far as the Doctor was concerned. Although strange, he couldn't help but admire them. They were beautiful; bright, vibrant colors and big shining eyes that could fascinate a foreigner (such as himself) to no end. He quickened his pace.

Entering the village, he was meet by ponies of all kinds. He saw ones with horns (UNICORNS! He had once almost yelled, turning some heads), ones with wings, and some without anything like that at all.

Formulating a plan in his head, he followed the dirt path. "Not very up to date with modern technology.." He muttered. He needed to find someone to get answers about the place out of.

He picked a pony at random, one from the crowd of ponies hurrying along the same dirt road through the middle of town. He smiled slightly at her looks; sleek long yellow mane and tail with golden eyes that contrasted well with her gray- almost blue- pelt. The most noticable thing were her eyes; the way one looked off in one direction, the other in another direction. As far as the Doc could tell, she was the only one like this.

He trotted to the mare and smiled, looking her over. "Ello!" He began.

The mare looked at him puzzled. "H-hello, sir." She spoke softly. Honestly, it was a little hard for the Doctor to believe that these creatures spoke human language. Yes, the TARDIS does translate alien languages, but he had left the box behind, at least a mile ago…

"I was wondering, where am I?"

The mare blinked.

"How could you not know that..? Ponyville, Equestria, of course!"

Suprised, Doc went along with it, to not seem out of place.

"Of course, of course. Say, what's your name? I'm the Doctor." He extended a hoof to shake, smiling. The mare almost looked sad, but accepted the shake.

"My name is Ditzy Doo.. But you can call me Derpy.. Everypony else does." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Nice to meet you! Now, Derpy, tell me, is there anyone around here who may know of or about time.." He took a moment to think about it, reaveling his secret, but decided that she wasn't quite that bright. "T-time travel?"

Derpy paused. "Princess Twilight maybe?"

_Brilliant, a princess! _He thought to himself.

"Will you take me there?"


	3. Something Borrowed

All For a Muffin

_Something Borrowed _

Derpy looked at the strange stallion before her, confused to no end. "Uh… Okay…?" She said.

"Fantastic," The Doctor exclaimed, beaming. "so.. Let's go then?"

"Let's shall."

So Derpy started off with the Doc following close behind.

"Who even are you?" Derpy asked.

"I already said, I'm the Doctor!"

"Yeah, but.. Doctor.. _Who?" _

"Just the Doctor, that's all."

"R-really…? Are you, like, a medical Doctor or a Scientist or…?"

"Nope!"

Derpy was still puzzled, but decided questioning would get her nowhere. Still moving along, they came to princess Twilight Sparkle's treecastle. "This is i!" Derpy stated.

"Great!"

The two ponies came up to the door, and Derpy knocked on the heavy, crystal door.

The Doctor admired the building; it was an elaborate, shining palace, but it was also a treehouse, obviously belonging to royalty.

"So behind this door lives a princess?" He asked.

"Mhm. A new princess, too. Princess Celestia recently gave her the title."

"Celestia? Who's that?"

Derpy spun around to look at the timelord. How can he live in this nation without knowing who ruled it?

"The goddess of the Sun, of course!" Ditzy exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Doc just gave her a confused look.

"The prime minister here is a GOD?"

"Prime minister- what? Where are you from?"

The Doctor considered telling the truth, him being from Gallifrey, but thought against it. She wouldn't understand. Besides, she would have told the whole country!

"Beyond here…" He finally answered. "Faaaar away."

Right then, the door- that they had almost forgot of- swung open, revealing a purple alicorn.

Derpy smiled brightly, but the Doctor was too busy looking at the beautiful creature before him. Her hue was light purple with with a long, purple main draping down over her slim shoulders and onto her back, a horn erecting proudly upon her forehead, and large strong wings folded up on her sides.

It was after he evaluated all the features that he realized he had been asked a question.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Twilight asked him, a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He slowly asked.

"Doctor!" Said Derpy. "She asked who you are!"

"Oh… my name doesn't matter. May I come in? I have something important to ask of you."

Twilight allowed the two inside her home. "What's up?" She questioned, smiling.

The colt turned to look at Derpy; he couldn't let her hear what he had in mind, as he thought before, she wouldn't understand. If there was a way to get out of the room…

"Um, Derpy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"  
"Will you go out and find a bakery for me? Maybe get me something? If you don't mind, that is."

"What do you want?"

"Uh, muffins, I guess."

"OOH! I LOVE muffins! What kind? They have blueberry, strawberry, both, cinnamon, bran, pumpki-"

"How about an English muffin?"

Derpy excited expression turned into a scowl. "E-English muffin?! EW! How GROSS!"

The time lord sighed. "Please, I'll pay you back later."

"Alright, be right back." With that, she flew out the castle and back into the town.

"Okay, now that she's out of the way, I'll get straight to the point: what do you know about time travel?"

"That's it very much possible…" Twilight trailed off.

"Okay… Uhm… How do I put it normally.. I _may _be a time traveler…?"

Twilight just starred. _Who is this stallion..? _She asked herself.

"A-And I'm lost, I don't know how I got here. I'm the Doctor. It's possible you've heard of me."

"I'm sorry, I haven't,"

"It's alright. So, I'm a Time Lord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous, and I'm nine hundred and three years old."

Now Twilight was REALLY interested. However, she wasn't about to believe something she had no evidence of. This could just be a joke. After pondering the subject for a bit, she did remember reading a book some time ago about a war called The Time War, between the Time Lords and the Daleks, but she couldn't recall any more than that.

Her eyes narrowed. "Prove it." She simply requested.

"Are you sure you're ready for THIS conversation?" He sarcastically asked.

"Prove. It."

The Doc smiled a bit and spun around to the door, then looked back at her. "Follow me."

…

**Thank you! Please review. Although I appreciate views, reviews tremendously help me. Bai~! **


	4. Something Blue

All For a Muffin

Twilight looked at the strange stallion who just entered her home, puzzled. She knew well that following him to a mystery location wasn't the best idea, but his claims of being a time traveler, true or not, peaked her curiosity to say the least. His baby blue eyes (which were now looking into her eyes) seemed they could be trusted. Twilight sighed slightly and decided that she had nothing better to do anyway, and she took a heavy step forward.

"I accept." She said, putting a formal tone in her voice. _If you're a princess, _she thought, _might as well act like it. _

The Doctor grinned madly, and proceeded out the door, back into Ponyville.

"What about Derpy?"

"We'll be back before her," He replied. "Now, then, I think you'll like this…" He began to trot. Twilight followed with caution.

The two chatted, but the Doctor wouldn't tell where they were going. He only smiled and shrugged the question off. Now Twilight was really curious.

Until, after a few minutes, they came across, what Twilight assumed to be, a telephone booth. "Uh… What? It's just a phone booth, just a box," She stated flatly.

"How rude. She is NOT a telephone box, she is a Police Public Call Box." He said sharply. "And…" He took a device out of what seemed like nowhere; it was a metal tube with a white holder around the center and a blue lightbulb at the end.

To Twilight's udder surprise, when the end was aimed at the blue box, it made a sudden _Bzzzzzzzzzzzt _noise and the blue bulb light up. Twilight jumped slightly and blinked a few times. After a few seconds, a light atop the box flickered and the sound of a car being locked occurred.

"What. In. The. Devil." She mumbled.

The Doc smirked, and walked up to the "building" and pushed the door open. He held it open for the alicorn to enter.

And that she did, her hooves making a little sound as she stepped in. What she saw, she was not prepared to witness; three large tree-like formations (except they were metal) shot up from the ground and to the ceiling, a few separate branches each, Circular patterns along the walls in sections, and a little console area in the center of the room with a green beacon extending from it upwards, encased in glass. The console itself had a variety of buttons and levers decorating it.

It was bigger on the inside! She took a step back and glanced at the exterior, still the same much-smaller-than-inside police box. This completely defied physics.. She knew this was impossible. "How the…? What the…? HUH?!" She gasped, mouth wide open. The Doctor grinned.

"TimeLord technology.." He mumbled. "I don't have to explain anything."

"This isn't real…"

"Maybe not to what you're used to, and maybe this planet has never seen anything like it, but I promise you, this is one hundred percent real. Actually, this is quite normal for Gallifrey… Or it was."

"Galli-what?" Twilight almost yelled, mind going at a thousand miles per hour.

"Gallifrey. It's my home planet…" His voice trailed off. "It's gone now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I-It's not important right now. What is important is that we get back to your place, Derpy doesn't know this yet. "

Twilight nodded, still confused beyond belief.

"Later, I'll let ya see how it works."

The two made their way back to Twilight's castle. She barely talked, thinking what she just saw, trying to make any sense of it.

"Don't think about it too hard," the Doc warned.

Soon the tree-castle came into view. walking up to the door, they saw Derpy sitting by it, holding a brown paper bag in one hoof. "I thought you left me... " She said coldly. "So I got mad… and hungry.. and ate your English Muffin…" She looked down, her right eye wandering more than ever. Doctor mentally facehoofed.

"It's alright, Derpy, I was going to give it to you anyway." He replied gently.

The grey mare slowly looked up to him. "R-really…?" She asked, tears in the corner of her eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, don't worry about it."

Derpy abruptly shot up, and darted at the stallion, wrapping her hooves around him with a smile. "Thank you, Doctor!"

A small smile spread across his face. When the pegasus let go, the three resumed trotting in the home.

"So, what were you wanting?" Twilight asked, trying the shock in her voice in front of Derpy.

"I was looking for a book.." He stated. "About you-know-what."

Derpy tilted her head. "Huh?" She asked.

"Nevermind that, Ditzy. Now, Twi, to the library, shall we?" The Doc said.

"Yeah, sure." Twi started down the hallway, glancing around for the door to the library. When she found it, she pushed it open and procceded inside. Following, the Doctor eyeballed the large room; tall bookshelves filled the place, each one decorated with multicolored books of different sizes.

"Lovely.." He muttered under his breathe. "Not very small, not very big."

"You've seen bigger?"

The Doctor smirked. "I've seen, literally, the biggest library in the Universe."

Twilight still wasn't quite sure she believed him. Yes, she DID see that blue thing, and how it was bigger on the inside, but still, after thinking about it, it could've _possibly _been some sort of RARE magic that she hadn't studied.

"So… Time travel books?" She spoke, scanning over the books.


End file.
